The untold tales of the hundred acre wood
by bubbles go go
Summary: There is much more to Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robins story. Hope you enjoy it!


Chapter one: in which, introductions are made

Christopher Robin, a young boy of five, bent low and pulled up his sock that had slipped down from his shin. Once it came up, however and Christopher took a step forward, it just tobbled down. Ignoring this, he picked up his favorite bear by the paw, and continued to his desiccated place-his thoughtful spot. The place where a boy can just sit down and think for a while. Most boys have to do this sooner or later. If they wait too long then it might be too late. Late for what, you might be thinking. You will just have to wait and see, or you could always ask Christopher whenever you happen to see him next.

Hampstead, London was where Christopher Robin has lived his entire life. He very much enjoys living here. Some days he tells himself that he will live here forever, but most days he realizes that he wants to explore, see beyond his backyard and bedroom. Christopher had many notebooks that were chalked full of many maps of a special place he came by. He loved writing stories and drawing pictures of his different animal friends and having lots of exciting travels and fun times with them.

The plump golden bear which he carried swung back and forth as Christopher skipped into his kitchen one morning before going to think. Breakfast is a good thing, after all, and he thought to himself that skipping it would be in the most indelicate, if not rude. He jumped up onto his kitchen stool and set his bear on the table beside him and propped him upright. Christoper was swinging his legs under the table while nodding his head saying,

"Good morning, good morning!"

"Christoper, settle down. You'll knock your breakfast off the table." Said his nanny, Olive Brockwell.

Christoper looked down at the fresh steaming sausage and eggs with buttered toast. There was cold milk and juice and three different kinds of fruits, but Christoper normally skipped over them.

He picked up his fork and stuffed in a mouth full of eggs. Before swallowing he jugged down some milk. As he chewed he looked over at Mrs. Brockwell who frowned at him. He didn't mind so much though because he knew that behind that frown was always a laughing woman. Christoper smiled up at her and such as he suspected, a smile broke loose on his nanny's face.

"I think you are just a little too excited that it is a Saturday, today." Olive Brockwell poked, as she wiped some milk that was dripping down his chin.

"That's part of the reason," Christoper said, between bites. "But Pooh and I just discovered the most wonderful thing yesterday but didn't have time to really dig into it, so we are going to find it again today, aren't we Pooh?" He said, looking at his bear that sat besides him.

Christoper let out a small giggle to Pooh's response, then reached across to pick up a pice of toast.

His nanny smiled and said,

"Sounds like a wonderful plan!" and with that she patted Christoper on the top of his head and left the room.

As Olive Brockwell was leaving through one door, Mr. and Mrs. Milne entered through another and sat down on each end of the table. Mr. Milne opened the morning newspaper that was previously placed by his seat as it was every morning. He reached out with his left hand and picked up his cup of coffee and pressed it to his lips. After taking a sip he looked up from his paper and spotted Christoper gazing at him curiously with his head tilted to one side.

"Good morning, Christoper. Is there something you are thinking about?" His father asked, smiling at his across the table.

"I was just trying to read the front page of your newspaper. What does fescel crits mean?" Christoper asked with curiosity.

"A fiscal crisis, you mean? Why would you be interested in that?" His father asked, but continued before Christoper had the change to tell him his answer.

"Did you hear about this, Dorothy?" He said, looking over to his wife.

Mrs. Milne had a mouth full eggs, but after she finished her bite she said,

"Well yes, I have. Everyone has been talking about it. But we shouldn't be worried about this. Should we?" Dorothy asked, with low, concerned eyebrows.

"Of course not, dear." He replied, with a sweet smile of assurance.

When Christoper realized that his question wasn't getting answered, he asked Pooh if he knew anything about it, but he didn't seem to. He thought a word that was difficult to say such as that one, mustn't be all that grand. He thought he would listen in on his parents conversation, but after a short minute he realized that he understood nothing, and his little mind began to wonder off to better places. It drifted far away, thinking about how him and Pooh bear were going to have an exciting adventure today. He was wondering what weapons he should bring. _My pistol would be a good thing to take along, I think._

A boy does always have to be prepared. It seemed like a long time that Christoper was thinking about his day, like hours had flown by. Perhaps he could of gone on forever but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Christoper? Hello, Christoper? Are you going to finish this?"

Christoper's thoughts were wiped away and turned off. It was if he was watching a TV program and suddenly someone pulled the cord.

He looked up to see his nanny looking at him strangely. Both of his parents had left. After saying goodbye to their son, and not getting a friendly "goodbye" in return, they thought it would probably be best to leave him thinking about whatever it was he had on his mind.

Breakfast was over and Olive Brockwell came in to see that everything was in its place. She was completely surprised to find Christoper still sitting there, looking out into a space and with what looked like a full plate of food.

"Is breakfast over, Miss Brockwell?" Christoper asked, once he realized that everyone else was gone.

"Why, yes it is. Its been over for quite some time now. Are you doing alright, love? You haven't finished your milk. Nor toast. Thats a bit unlike you." Mrs. Brockwell was looking very troubled as she asked him this.

Christoper looked down at his cold plate and was actually surprised himself to find there was still food sitting there.

"I'm sorry. I guess Im just not so hungry today. May I go now? There is a lot of things I need to do today" Christoper Robin said, as he hoped down from his stool.

"Yes, yes, you may. Have a good time Christoper, but be careful. I don't feel good about you not finishing your meal."

"I will, don't worry about me."

With that Christoper picked up his bear and skipped off to his thoughtful spot. At least there he would not be interrupted.

The 100 acre wood is a lovely place. There is so much to see and do. Not one day had ever gone by when Christoper Robin was bored or tired of this beautiful land. Adventure filled every turn and he wished he could spend all his days there. It was full with many oak trees, ponds, bridges, and many different houses which belonged to a few of his closest friends, one being Winnie the pooh. He lived in the forest under the name of Sanders. Christoper often wondered what "Sanders" meant, but after some thought decided that whoever lived in the house previously to Pooh, must of forgotten to take the name with him. However, they left it up above the door so if this Sanders fellow ever returned, his name would be waiting for him.

Poohs house was not in any way grand, but it was to him. There was not that much space, but enough for everything he would ever need. He took the liberty into making the kitchen his favorite aspect of the house. Why? For thats were the honey was stored, of course.

"What do you think you would do if there was no honey in the world, Pooh?" Christoper asked one day. Pooh could not come up with an answer because it was too hard to imagine. Christoper agreed.

Winnie the Pooh and Christoper Robin sat on a long log. Christoper shut his eyes tight. Seeing him, Pooh did the same. They both knew that they wanted to think today. For the day before they hadn't thought enough. Pooh still had his eyes closed and with his paw he began tapping the top of his head. He knew there had to be an idea in there, it just needed awaking. After a while Christoper opened his eyes and looked around. Then thought that he had thought enough, and stood up.

"Come on, Pooh." He said. " We should go ask Owl and Rabbit for help"

"Thats just what I was thinking." said Pooh.

They made their way over to Owls house. They both had to climb up a ladder to reach the door. Christoper helped Owl nail the blocks of wood into the tree the first day he moved in. A small sign hung near his door that read "PLEZ CNOKE IF AN RNSR IS NOT REQID"

So Christoper rang. After there was no answer, he knocked. Owl opened the door and popped his head head out.

"Hello, Owl!" Said Pooh.

"Hello to you, too." Said Owl. "Wont you come in?"

"We will!" Said Christoper Robin and Pooh at the same time.

Pooh always thought that Owl had a wonderful home. There were books everywhere and a writing desk with a quill. Owl was very intelligent and yearned for learning. Pooh had much respect for him. For being a bear with very little brain, made Owl to seem like the wisest of all the 100 acre wood. Undoubtedly, he was.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Owl asked.

Christoper and Pooh were sitting down on a small cushioned seat made for two. Right as Pooh was going to tell him the reason of their visit, Owl said,

"Would you care for something to drink? Tea perhaps? It is always a grand way to start off the day."

"I would like some. Pooh?" Said Christoper.

"Yes?" Pooh asked.

"Would you like some tea as well?"

"Of course. I don't suppose you would have any honey about would you, Owl." Pooh asked in his snuffled voice.

Owl did not seemed surprised nor annoyed by the question and nodded. "Yes, yes of course dear Pooh."

After returning with what he left for, He asked again why they had come.

"We were wondering if you would please come with us with something. We found something by the river yesterday and need more help in order to get it. I thought that with Pooh, You, Rabbit, and myself, we might be able to!" Christoper said, with much excitement

"mmm," Said Owl. "You don't say." He took a sip of his tea and said.

"I was just telling myself that I wanted to do something worth while today, and I believe that this will be just the thing. Rabbit is wise, too. He will make a great addition to the team."

"Fantastic!"

They all finished their tea and set out for Rabbits house. He didn't live too far from Owl, which made for a lovely conformity. Before they left owls house, Christoper and Pooh bear both decided that tea, indeed, was a grand way to start off the day.


End file.
